


Time Never Wait For the Other {Chiaki x Midori}

by ITN



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, other characters will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITN/pseuds/ITN
Summary: Gods are totally different from humans,they have a longer life and have different power. However most of them are leave alone because they afraid of losing something that dear to them. Like Takamine Midori as the god of dog, he was also alone ever since he was born, until he met a teenage boy. The boy promised him that he will stay by his side forever, protect him,love him...but those were the old stories...as the time pass. Midori changed his identity to fit in human life and when he stepped in Yumenosaki Private Academy. He has met the boy from 600 years ago again. He has met chiaki once again.Warning!!!





	1. Ch.1(past)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slow updates due to my lack of motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Characters are from ensemble stars  
> -Contain yaoi   
> -CP is Morisawa Chiaki x Takamine Midori  
> -IS Chaimido NOT Midochai!!!!!!  
> -No lemon!!!!!  
> -tons of grammar mistakes because I don't care!!! I only write for fun.

Winter has gone, and Spring has come. The cherry blossom trees start to grow and slowly every where are surrounded by little pieces of pink petal. The people from the village come out with deserts,some papers,paper toys... All of them walk down to the deep mountain which near the village. They line up in front of a small temple, wishing for good luck,become rich,have a son...Such similar wishes that people use to have. In the crowd, a little girl try to force into the line but unsuccessful. She tripped and nearly fall down on the road. Just in time, a pair of warm hands grab her arms, avoided her face hit in the ground. The little girl turned around and saw the hero who just saved her.

"Are you okay little fellow?" The hero gives her a big smile. "Mr.Chaiki !" As the little girl say his name, everyone around them turn to look at the boy who call Chaiki and smile to him, greet him. Chaiki looks at everyone with a smile and turns back to nod the little girl saying hi. "Did you get hurt? Is anywhere hurt?" Chiaki asks while look around her. "No, i'm fine. " The little girl looks at him brightly as giving him a sure answer. "Okay, good to hear! Now tell me why are you rushing? Is something wrong? Is someone try to capture you? Or is there a fire near by? Or a demon appear?! Or-" as Chiaki starts to image even more weird stuff and put up his hero image the little girl cut in "No! Is just...My mother sick...And she feels really ill now! I want to come as quick as i could so that i can make a wish to the god of dog to let's mother heal and stop suffering." As the little girl explain, her tear starts falling down. Chaiki kneel down and wipe away her tear "But you shouldn't cut the line. Everyone else is lining up too." Chiaki says. The little girl hear it and feels a bit guilty. She looks down and apologies with her small voice. Then Chiaki stands up and pat her head gently, giving her a gentle smile and say "Since the next one is my turn to make a wish-" Chaiki walks near the temple, he hand up and ring the bell, clapped his hands three times with his eyes closing. He says his wish out loud "Please let the little girl's mother fully recover from her illness and has a stronger body than before! i beg of you! Please make this wish come true!"

A few seconds with silence that only breaths can be heard passed. The little girl broke the silence "Mr.Chiaki...wh-what about your wish? Th-that...i can line up and-" "It okay!" Chaiki give the little girl a bright smile "i've always want to be a hero! And helping everyone is one of hero job. So making this wish is the same wish that i have in mind! To be a hero! " The little girl is shocked at first but soon she break out from the shock and smile at him saying thank you. Chiaki pats her head again "Now hurry up and go back home! Don't leave your mother at home to worry about you!" Chiaki reminded the little girl and the little girl quickly runs back home before saying a few more thank. After seeing the little girl leaves, Chiaki quickly rushes down to the street. As he leaves, the other people start talking about him "What a nice young man!" "i always see him helping the other." "Yes! Once he helped me to carry the woods to my grandpa house!" "Not to mention, he also has a handsome face!" "I wish i have a son like him!" "I wish i have a husband like him!" "Dear you already have a husband!!"

Chiaki rushes to a pharmacy and say hi to the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper greet him and ask him with the usual tone "So what happen today? You sick again? Or is someone else?" The shopkeeper has known Chiaki since he was so small due to his weak body that he use to had. "Is for the little girl's mother, she's sick and badly." " As usual, always think of the other first instead of yourself. So, what illness does she has?" At this moment, Chiaki has just remember he knows nothing about the little girl's mother illness. He could only give the shopkeeper a wry smile and the shopkeeper sign "I should have know...luckily i know which patient we are talking about and what illness she is suffering, but unluckily....i don't have the proper medicinal herbs here. As fast as the next one medicinal herbs comes, we have to wait for a month." "A month?! Then won't she-" "She properly has dead already by that time." Chiaki feels very frustrate now, he really wants to help everyone. "But-" as the shopkeeper suddenly speak up, Chiaki looks up to him like a child saw candy. "i believe there is one near by..." "Rea-really!! Where it is?!" Chaiki gets so happy and almost lean over to the shopkeeper, the shopkeeper takes a step back and say "Whao whao...now calm down. i'm not sure about this but there might be a possibility the deep mountain over there has the right medicinal herbs." "The deep mountain! Right! i'll go and- Wait! The deep mountain... you don't mean the deep mountain with the temple in front of it which I have just gone there?!" Chiaki quickly snap back when he hears the deep mountain. The shopkeeper nod "I don't know have you just gone there but yes." "Bu-bu-but no one has ever gone there! Even though people believe the god lives in there can grand your wishes doesn't mean it won't harm you! Some even say there are ghost!" Chiaki's face starts turning into purple as he mentioned ghost. There are two things that he scare of and even he has to admit he rather die than seeing them, ghost and eggplants. 

"Well then...if that the case even I can't help you kid, you know these old bones can't walk around like yours, don't even mention about climbing!" The shopkeeper says. Chiaki looks down and bites his lips, then he looks up again with confidence "I will go! A hero should never back down just because he scare! Don't worry! I will bring back the medicinal herbs before you know it!" Then he runs back to the deep mountain. "Wait! I'm not even sure about this and...and you don't even know what the herbs look like..." the shopkeeper tries to stop him but it too late.

Chiaki doesn't care what the other think and walk pass everyone like as if those rumours are never exit. He stops in front of the mountain and takes a few breaths before go in. He told himself "This is the only way to help them! Even the hope is small is still a hope! I'll go in find the herbs weather I like it or not!" Then he walks in the mountain, leave the voice of calling him to turn back behind him. 

"What is that idiot thinking about...? How troublesome..." a person saw the whole scene from far away and sign.


	2. Ch.2(past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Characters are from ensemble stars  
> -Contain yaoi   
> -CP is Morisawa Chiaki x Takamine Midori  
> -IS Chaimido NOT Midochai!!!!!!  
> -No lemon!!!!!  
> -tons of grammar mistakes because I don't care!!! I only write for fun.

It has passed a few hours. And the moon has hooked up on the dark sky, bringing light to this peaceful and quiet land. Chiaki can't stop but keep looking up to the sky since the moon is the only thing has light and is the only thing give him a peaceful mind. With the trees around he can't really see the sky or around, he feels like he has walked in a circle. Every where looks the same. He can't help but start to worry he might can't get out this deep mountain, or he can't find the herbs. He pull himself together and tell himself "Come on Chiaki!! This isn't how hero should act, they should keep going! Be brave ! If you really get stuck in this mountain, just find water and food, make fire to survive in this forest and find a way back to the village! Also bring back the herbs to the little girl! You can do this! You have to do this! Justice will always defeat the darkness and bring the light out from the darkness!! Morisawa Chiaki!! You can do it!Morisawa Chiaki!! You can do it!"

As he keep encouraging himself, a green light fly pass him. Chiaki takes a second to look clearly, it a firefly. Chiaki pause a second, because he has never saw a green firefly. Soon the firefly disappeared in the darkness. His mind tells him to keep following the firefly, but how? It gone now. Just a second, a few more green fireflies fly pass him, they appear from no where but they all fly to the same direction. Chiaki moves his legs and start to chase them. Chiaki can now see the forest clearer than ever as the fireflies shine the way, they somehow make Chiaki feel safe like the moon and also make the forest look more peaceful. With the light shining, Chiaki can see some weird but beautiful mushrooms shine during the dark. The fireflies fly through a little brook so Chiaki jump on those rocks to catch up them. While he jumping through, he can hear the water flow slowly and he can see some fishes swimming. He was amazed that he can see them even in the darkness, he kneel down to have a close look. He can see the brook clearly due to the fireflies light. He try to touch the water, it feel cool and it seems to taste sweet. A green firefly fly near to his face, Chiaki was taken surprise and focuses on the firefly. The firefly then fly back to the group and continue fly toward to their destination. Chiaki feels like those fireflies are leading him to somewhere so he focus back on his way. After passing through the brook, he increases his speed a little so to catch up the fireflies better.

Slowly he saw more green fireflies appear until he has arrived a small lake. There, the green fireflies has stopped fly and gather around a person. Chiaki has stunned, not only he didn't expect there will have a person in this deep mountain like him too. But the face of this person is beautiful too. His hair is light brown, short, and slightly tousled. His eyes are a light blue, aqua color. Just are a clear river. On each side of his cheeks, there three bright red stripes. He dresses up in red and gold yellow with some flower pattern kimono (I don't know how to describe, is not the girl kimonos!) there are two fluffy haori himo tie on his obijime and his obi is green.He wear a big golden bell and two dark blue green jewels tie with red bows on his chest. There light brown fur attach on his cloth around his neack. He also wears two long green sleeves. It makes him look more outstanding in the dark forest and more beautiful with the scenery. But the most catchy aside from his face, are his dog ears on his head and long curly brown tail on his back.

He takes his hand out let some of the fireflies gather around his hand "You have done well, thank you." He speak to the fireflies and then hand down, the fireflies fly away and bright the nearby area more a bit. The person with dog ears turns and look at Chiaki. There is a silent between them, no one dare to speak until Chiaki bring a smile to introduce himself. "Hi! I'm Morisawa Chiaki! I live down at the village! I've never seen you around, where do you come from? Are you from the neighbour village?" The person with dog ears stares at him like as if he has some sort of problems with his brain. "I'm not from the neighbour village...I live in here...!" He takes a while before answer "Huh?! You live in here?! But isn't here has ghost ?!" Chiaki got shocked, while he was surprised the other person like having a heart attack and his ears start dropping down "The-there's ghost?! Tha-that can't be! I would rather die if that the case!...even actually I can't really die..." Chiaki notices something and gives him a confused look, the other immediately regret what he just say "I-I-I mean-" "So there actually no ghost!!!" The person with dog ears suddenly want to grab a rope to tie Chiaki on the three to leave him dead, but think of how troublesome it is, he immediately gives up on this idea. "Of course there is no ghost...!If there really have I would have leave this place already and you won't see me in here and lost in this forest forever!" The person with dog ears look like has just spoken the longest line in his whole life as he keeps panting. Chiaki look at him with surprise and ask "How long you have live alone in this mountain?" "Huh?" the other twitch his ears and look at Chiaki with surprise and confuses. Suddenly he starts to blush and use his sleeves cover his face "Wh-why do you ask such an embarrassing question...?" "Huh?" This time is Chiaki's turn feels confused, he take him as a shy person. It takes a while before getting the answer from the other person "Longer...than you can image..." short and simple words finally come out as he show his eyes from the sleeves too, but slowly cover them again. 

"Hey...don't cover yourself like that." Chiaki say, at the same time he started to approach him. The other person hears him coming as his ears twitch again, he take a step back while Chiaki takes two more steps nearer. The other person cries "Wh-what are you doing?! Stop coming so near!" The other one was scared as this is the first time someone so suddenly approach him, he has never been near to anyone. Finally he tripped over by his long clothes, before he fall on the ground. Chiaki quickly grab his arm and pull him closer to his face as he also grab his waist by his another hand to steady his balance. The other person with dog ears was caught surprise since their faces were so close, but somehow look at Chiaki's red eyes make him feel safe around with him after a long time being alone in this forest. He hate to admit, but he does want to stay like this forever...well just a bit, really just a bit. "Um...we really didn't have a good start right? Well since I've introduced myself, why don't you introduce yourself too?" Chiaki ask. The fireflies gather around them like they are trying to encourage him to introduce himself. He looks at Chiaki for a while more, taking a few breaths to calm down. And finally, he dropped his ears a little down with a light blush on his face and say his name softly "...Takamine...Midori...I am the god of dog...also I think...I'm the one who you guys trying to make a wish to me...".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Also...if you will please let go of your hand, especially the one on waist..."


	3. Ch.3(past)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I am the same writer form the wattpad, so if you saw a fanfic with the same plot and title in wattpad, no need to worry.  
> -Characters are from ensemble stars  
> -Contain yaoi   
> -CP is Morisawa Chiaki x Takamine Midori  
> -IS Chaimido NOT Midochai!!!!!!  
> -No lemon!!!!!  
> -tons of grammar mistakes because I don't care!!! I only write for fun.

Chiaki looks at Midori for a while before he says any word again,"You're...you are the god of dog...? The one we all try to make a wish each year?" Midori nods slowly. Chiaki let go of Midori and say "You don't look like you'll harm anyone...!" "Of course I won't! Where did you get that idea ...?" "I just heard it from other, but even if gods will harm us, I believe you won't do it!" Midori looks at Chiaki again, he gets a feeling he'll say something strange again. "Because you seem so kind! You lead the way for me and-" "Would you please stop saying such embarrassing things?!?!? ?!" Midori quickly cover his mouth, his face has totally gone red like his clothes. Chiaki grab Midori's hand to free his mouth "But is true! You are a kind and generous god!" "Now where does that 'generous' comes from?!?!?!" Midori can feel his face even hotter.

Chiaki decided to stop even though he does not quite understand why Midori being so shy, but he feels like he is bullying Midori through his words and this surely not what hero would do, so he changed the subject. "Anyway, do you know is there some kind of medicinal herbs around here?" Midori has finally calm down a bit, and he reply him "Which kind? There are a lot on this mountain." "The one with..." just then, Chiaki realise not only he doesn't know what the illness the little girl's mother got but also doesn't know what medicinal herb is he trying to find or what does it looks like. Chiaki could only put up his wry smile once again. Midori sign, he was about tell where is the herbs, but something hold him back. Instead telling him where the location is, he ask him a question "Morisawa, why make the wish for the little girl instead of yourself?" Morisawa was caught surprise by the question, he then grin back to Midori "That's because this is what a hero should do!" "Hero...?" "Yes! I've always want to be a hero ever since when I was young and every year I'll make a wish-" "I know...you wish to be a hero every year, and those wishes are exactly the same...every year...except this year." "Wait, how did you know what I wish for every year?" Morisawa question him. Midori rolls his eyes "it because I have a power to listen all of you guys wishes, that's the reason why the start of each year I have trouble with sleep...*sign* I want to die..." Midori starts to look depress, but then he put up a small smile "Beside...everyone would have known your wishes if you keep mentioning about them..." he giggles. Morisawa feels a bit of embarrassment but he join the smile too. "Your wishes sure are strange...no one has ever wish for being a 'hero', most of them wish to be a police...What's the different between police and hero? Aren't they same?" Midori ask. "Nope! They aren't! Of course police will help the other, but hero isn't only help the other but also bring peaceful to everyone! That's the reason why I want to a hero, to protect everyone and bring peaceful ! Ha ha ha ha..." Midori looks at Morisawa with a depress face, he doesn't want to admit he know this person. Morisawa notice Midori's atmosphere and try to cheer him up "Come on Midori! Cheer up! If you feel sad just smile and laugh! Now join me! One! Two! Three! Ha ha ha ha..." "Morisawa would you please keep down! It embarrassing! What if the other hear it or see..." Midori want to stop Morisawa immediately even he know no one would actually come to this mountain...except some brainless people like him.

"But seriously, how did you remember my wishes that clear? I mean...there's a lot of people make different wishes, how do you remember mine clearly?" Midori take a few seconds to think before answering his question "...be-because...isn't that obvious?! You are a strange person and have the most strangest wishes...not to mention, but your wishes are the loudest...it make my ears nearly deaf..." Morisawa notice Midori is blushing, but he doesn't know why. "...Also..." Midori suddenly speak up, Morisawa pay attention to hear "...Don't call me by my first name... coming from your mouth sound so embarrassing..." "Oh...sorry about that...Takamine." "It...okay..." Morisawa has just noticed Takamine has call him by his last name since the very start, he feel a bit sad but he quickly cheer up. 

"So...about the herbs..." Takamine reminded Morisawa his original goal "Oh yes! Do you know where it is?" 'Of course I know...' Takamine thought, but he has a feeling if he tell him where it is, the situation will get even worse...and trouble. "How should I know...? Even though I know what your wish is...you didn't say it clearly..." "Right...Sorry about that!" Morisawa rub his head. "I'll just go back and ask she!" Morisawa was about to turn back but he feels something is pulling his clothes, he look back. He saw Takamine is holding his sleeve, he can't really see him clearly since his face is hidden by his curly hair and he looking down. His ears are dropped down a bit, he can feel he grab his sleeve a little more tightly. "...it dark already...if you go back down now, it would be troublesome...also...the other is sleeping...if-if you get hurt during this dark and get lose again...I can't help you..! So..." he look up a little but didn't dare to look at Morisawa 

"...come and stay at my place...just for this night..."


	4. Ch.4(past)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reasons...it won't show up in the summary, so I'll just post it here...  
> -Characters are from ensemble stars  
> -Contain yaoi   
> -CP is Morisawa Chiaki x Takamine Midori  
> -IS Chaimido NOT Midochai!!!!!!  
> -No lemon!!!!!  
> -tons of grammar mistakes because I don't care!!! I only write for fun.

A pair of hands fold the white clothes and towel gently as the person with brown curly hair sign. 'Why did I do that...? I was suppose to send him back to the village not bring him in...but what if he got lost in the wood? No...he's an idiot that always act weird and strange, I don't have to worry about him...right?' Takamine thinks as he signs again for the fifty times in this two hours. "...how troublesome..."

He gets up and takes the clothes to his hot spring back of his house. He still couldn't get the sight of Morisawa kept shouting about he has house, hot spring in the mountain out of his brain. "He so noisy and annoying..." he says to himself while his eyebrows get closer to each other. 'Why having a house in a mountain is a big deal?...is not like I'm the first one have it...' he thought.

As he approached the hot spring nearby, he can hear someone humming. Is a song he has never heard it, at least from his thousands of years life. He opens the door that connects to the hot spring slightly. At the moment he finds out the singer and can hear clearly what is the lyrics about.

"Hm hm hm~Ikuze~Meteoranger zenshin zenrei~Meteoranger hero sentai~..." Morisawa sings it in a soft sound while relaxing in the hot spring, his head follows the rhythm and nodded. Eyes are closing while his upper body laying on a big rock and both arms stretching. His muscles can be seen clearly, he's not very strong but definitely is ectomorph. Compare to Takamine, Takamine's muscles more like...child? Is too soft for a teenager...well even though he isn't. But what the most catchy to Takamine, is how the other animals gather around him. Some foxes and deers are standing next to the hot spring looking at Morisawa curiously while some monkeys take the hot spring like he. One of the monkey comes close to him, Morisawa looks at it and says "Hey there! Need any help? Want to take a bath?" Then he started to rub the back of the monkey, the other start to come closer and some even play with Morisawa. "Hey! Hey! Now one by one!" He says but also laughing and splashing some water to the monkeys.

The green fireflies are also around the hot spring but not too near since the heat may kill them. They notice Takamine is here so they fly closer to him. "Wh-what are you guy doing?! G-go! Or he will find---" "Takamine?" It's too late, Morisawa hears his voice and looks at him. Takamine feels like he's a pervert and ashame, his face turns into red immediately, he holds the white clothes tightly.

"Hey...Takami---" "I-I-Iwilljustleavetheclothesandtowelhere!!!sorryforinterruptedyourbath!!!!" Takamine drops the clothes and towel on the floor and quickly closes the door leaving Morisawa in confuses. "...I was just asking if you want to take a bath with me..." he turn around to the monkeys and says "I mean...he hasn't taken a bath yet. Right...?" The monkeys look at each other and look back at Morisawa. 

Closing the door in his back, Takamine immediately drop his body laying back on the door. It is possible, he has broken his record of blushing more than ten times within less than three hours today. 'What am I DOING?!?!?!?!' He hold his red face, and feel the hot steam coming out from his head. His ears dropped totally but his tail keep swinging, he can feels his ears are hot too. He grab his tail by two hands and pull it in his chest "S-stop swinging!" It won't stop. Even though Takamine hold it very hard, his tail isn't his and move by itself. When it finally stop, he can hear Morisawa comes out from the hot spring. The god of dog sign and gets up to set up the bedroom. "How depressing..."

When Morisawa finished dress up, so did Takamine finished setting up. "Hey...Takamine?" "Em-em yes...?" The god of dog still has a pink blush on his face "About...what just happened---" "Pleasedropthattopicisembarrassing!!!!" His tail immediately swing it hardly when he bring up that topic "H-huh? Sorry what do you say? I can't catch up." Morisawa asks, the god of dog sign and drops his ears a bit "No...nothing...Anyway, I know is late...but would you like to have some tea? I'm not sure if you have eaten anything yet..." Takamine takes out some food and tea. When Morisawa's eyes meet the food, they sparked. "Yes!! Thank you very much! I haven't eaten anything after I came here! Man I'm hungry now!" "Now why wouldn't you take any supplies before coming to an unknown place..." Takamine complied as he placed the food on the tea table slowly, then Morisawa takes the food faster then the lighting. Takamine watches him, he couldn't help but worry "Aren't you eating too fast? Slow down a bit or you'll be choked and dead." Morisawa stopped and laughs "Ha ha ha...sorry! My bad habit. Thank for the reminder!" 

Takamine sign but gives him a small smile, then he takes out his handkerchief from his sleeve and lead toward to Morisawa's face. Morisawa blushed a little bit as he approached, he can feel Takamine's soft breath through his skin, he notice his tail swinging a little bit while he's helping him to clear up his face. When he finished, he lead back and gives his handkerchief to him. Morisawa still froze from what just happen 'This is his first time approaching me! This is his first time approaching me! This is his first time approaching me!' His mind keeps repeating the same thing but he managed to come out some words "Th-thank you!" He wants to return his handkerchief but he refused "You can keep it." The god of dog smile gently. Morisawa stare at him for a seconds, then he smile back to him, gently.

After the tea, they've a small chat, mostly is Morisawa speaking about his dream and hero stuff. Takamine just listens to him, sometimes nods as a reply. They chat until Takamine yawns then they decided to go to sleep. "Alright...I'll blow off the candles, if you're afraid of dark...don't worry...there's fireflies here..." Takamine says while walk to the candles and blow them one by one. "Don't worry! A hero won't afraid of dark! Ha ha ha..." "...you know...if you're afraid, you don't have to hide it..." he was about to blow the last candle but Morisawa stops him "Takamine!" "Hm?" He turn back and looks at him, one of the ears dropped to shows his confusion, waiting for his answer "How 'bout yours? Where's your bed sheet?" Now both of his ears drop "You just notice by now...I want to die...I don't have one because I only got one...you are a guest, so you should---" "But don't you have to sleep?!" Takamine groans as his tail swing a bit "Please keep your volume down, Morisawa...you don't have to worry, I am a god...I don't usually sleep anyway..." "That's doesn't make anything different, even though you are a god! Beside! You just yawned. Make the other tired is not a hero job!" His ears go back a little, he looks away from Morisawa, tries to hide his blush 'Can't this guy just stop saying embarrassing stuff for once?!' He thought.

"Ev-even you put it in this way! H-how am I suppose to sleep when...there's only one bed sheet..." he argues. A silent between them. When Takamine thought finally he can have peace, Morisawa burst out "You can sleep with me!!! See! This bed is big enough for two person to sleep!" Takamine can feel his heart beat goes faster than ever immediately, hot steam is coming out from his head just like before. "W-with you?! Morisawa what got into you?!?! Please tell me you just joking! 'Cause this isn't funny at all! We can't sleep together!! We---" before he can continue, Morisawa just pulls him into the bed, and hold his waist from his back like 'The Spoon' style incase he ran off. "A hero will not let people out in cold! Now go to sleep! This is what a good child should do!" "I-i'm not a child! And please let go off me, Morisawa... Morisawa?" His tail stop swinging when he feels no movement from his back. He looks back, and finds Morisawa has already gone to sleep. His head resting on his shoulder, more specifically is resting on the brown fur that attaches the clothes.

Takamine try's to struggle, but Morisawa's hands are more stronger than he can imagine. He can feel Morisawa's hot breath blow through his neck, his dog ears are hotter than usual. Groans a bit, Takamine decided to give up since he know waking him up will only make it more troublesome. He slowly fell into the warmth of his body, he doesn't realise he has held his warm hand and fall asleep. This has been the best sleep he got through this thousands years, the peaceful,warmest and relieves sleep. What he doesn't know is Morisawa has actually waken up during the whole time to wait until he falls asleep, he keeps his hands hold tight and get as close as he can to warm up Takamine, he noticed his body is quite cold when he hold his hand. Morisawa yawns before he also falls asleep "Sleep tight..."

The next morning, not even the sun has raise up. Takamine has woken up and call for Morisawa. Morisawa has changed back his clothes and they starts to walk back to the village.

"I know 'keep early hours' is a good thing...but do we really need to get up 'this' early? The sun hasn't even raise up..." Morisawa keep yawning the whole time, he doesn't act like himself, more like Takamine himself if he admits. Takamine looks back at him, since he lead the way down the mountain, worryingly but also tiredly "You...okay? You don't act like yourself...it so strange...even though you are a strange guy..." "Sorry...I'm low blood pressure..." the tired hero explains. The god stops, he looks down at his feet with his tail get lower "...I'm sorry...I didn't notice...but I have to send you back to the village early..." Morisawa also stopped, he notices Takamine is acting strange and ask "Something wrong?" "Eh?" Takamine looks up with surprise since he heard the tone is quite different than usual. "Is something borthering you? If you need help you can tell me! I will help!" The hero put down his usual bright and loud sound, turn into a serious and concern. For a second, the god of dog almost feels like he rather has back the stupid, annoying and over shining red hero, for some reasons he feel ashame for having him to worry himself. 

He trys to bring up something to light things up "errr...it just that...D-didn't you say you want to help the little girl? Y-you have to ask what's the herb is! S-so got back to the village early! And...you don't have to find the herb at night..." he slow down his pace, this is the most terrible excuse he has ever thought. He expect to hear Morisawa to keep asking him question with such a serious face but turn out he gains back his usual energy, or maybe even more "That's right! How could I forget! Takamine you are really kind! You still remember about that little girl even though that actually doesn't matter to you!" Morisawa grabs his shoulder and keep shaking " We have to get down the mountain before the sun raise! Then we can go back to find the herbs while there still have sun light!" He turn back his usual self and grab Takamine's hand to rush down. "Wait! You don't even know which way it is!" Takamine shouts.

After a while, when the sun is almost up. Takamine stopped "I can only take you to here, but no worry. All you have to do is keep walking down, then you'll get out from the mountain." "Thank you so much for your kindness Takamine!" Morisawa starts to walk down, suddenly Takamine called him "Morisawa wait!" "Hm? What's wrong?" He pauses before he speaks again "You sure...you want to keep this wish? I mean...you can still change it...I can listen to it---" "No. I don't want." Takamine looks at Morisawa's eye, they are red, burning like a sun, too bright for him. " I'll keep this wish no matter what's the cost are! Because this is what a hero would do. This is what I want to do!" The god is a bit surprise by his speech, put he gives him a small smile for his decision. Morisawa also gives back a smile to him, then he turn back to continue his way.

Before Morisawa disappeared from his eyes, Takamine calls his name one more time "...Morisawa! One more thing!" His voice is a bit louder than before since they are far away from each other. He continues before the hero can turn his head back "...Don't ever come back to this mountain..." "Huh? Wh--" Morisawa looks back, but Takamine is nowhere anymore. All it leaves are trees and leaves. His eyebrows get closer, still confused from what's just happening.

When he get down from the mountain, the sky is already orange. He rush to the little girl's house, want to be hurry so that he can go back to the mountain to find Takamine. Before he can bang the door, the door itself opened. The little girl comes out from the house with tear "Mr-Mr.Chiaki! Mo-mother she---" 

As she speaks, the sun starts to raise up from the back of Morisawa. The sun light gently pats Morisawa's head and hold him around. Morisawa's eyes got wider when he hears what's the little girl says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish it...but I'm so lazy...so slow update...


End file.
